


Arcs of Love

by Envious_Yet (parkbom)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: 100 Drabbles, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkbom/pseuds/Envious_Yet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles, centered on Wally (The Flash) with a little BatFlash slipped in there. Or maybe a lot of BatFlash. Bear with me. </p>
<p>Humorous, cracky, angsty, dramatic, romantic, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcs of Love

**Arc:** _Full Circle  
_ **Titles:** _Beginnings, Middles, Ends  
_ **Characters:** _Wally's POV, mentions of all JL members, mentions of Nightwing (Dick), and Arsenal (Roy), robots  
_ **Pairings:** _hinted!one-sided!BatFlash  
_ **Warnings:** _Minor swearing, minor violence, hinted pre-slash.  
_ **Word Count:** _930 all in all according to Word.  
_ **A/N:** _So this turned out to be Wally-centric (like I was going for) with his crush on Bruce and his admiration towards J'onn J'onzz. You want the truth? They're my favorites. Love them. But, yeah, there's a little more J'onn in there than I anticipated. I promise that next time there'll be more blatant BatFlash, but for now I'm taking it slow. Sorry if this messes with canon, but this_ is _fanfiction. Also, sorry to whoever made this list. I found it and I loved it, and I hope you don't mind if I use it. There are a hundred of these babies._

_  
_

**001\. Beginnings.**

It had been Superman's idea, but they had all thought about it, just a little, once before. Wally himself had always thought that more people working on the world's problems was a better idea, although he'd been content to kick back and pretty much let the others take care of their own cities. Keeping a comfortable distance and all, except when duty called and he really had to be there. Of course they had thought about it, there was no question that a group of superheroes working together was a good idea, despite the possible conflicts that could occur. But Superman was necessary because he was so powerful. Wally knew that if the  _Flash_  had brought it up, everyone would take it as a joke and wait for the punch line. And Wally was pushed around enough to know when to keep his mouth shut (most of the time, anyways. Really, sometimes things just slipped out!) and had for a while. But Superman opened up the possibility and they all pretty much got on board, with some reluctance from Batman.

' _Psh, reserve member, my very fine ass!'_  Was what Wally thought. The guy practically owned the Watchtower, not to mention that  _everyone else_ considered him to be part of the Big Seven, which he was. But, in the beginning, Batman hadn't wanted to be. Too bad Superman had a great way of talking people into things using those baby blues and massive biceps. Not that Batman was intimidated in the least by the Man of Steel, but Clark  _was_  considered one of Bruce's only close friends. At least, before the League, when he gained five more of them. Then came Diana and John and  _J'onn_  and Shayera and Wally himself. When the League started filling up, in the end, he had a whole lot more, and maybe they weren't all  _close_ , but Batman respected them, trusted them to a point, and grew to care for them (all the while scowling, of course). Wally cared for Batman, more than he would care to admit, but that was something he would dwell on another time.

After all, when you really thought about it,  _Superman_  hadn't really been began this, and neither had Batman. J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter had.

Well, him and a bunch of aliens.

 

**002\. Middles.**

It occurred to Wally that there were seven of them one day. An odd number, a number with a  _middle_. He wondered which one of them was the middle.

In his old group, where he reigned with Dick and Roy, the answer had been simple. Roy had been on one end of the spectrum, Wally had slipped easily into the middle, and Dick had gladly taken the other end. And no, he wasn't just talking height-wise. They had been the troublesome trio, the best friends forever, and all that shit. But this was a different team.

It was easier than he thought it would be to come up with an answer. The Big Three, as they were affectionately called, were Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman (not necessarily in that order, although Wally was willing to bet no one ever thought of it a different way). The Little Three, as Wally thought fondly of him, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl, were just what they sounded like, what they would always sound like regardless of how many times they served an equal part in saving the world. The one in the middle was J'onn.

Like his much-loved Oreo cookies, J'onn was the cream and they were the two cookies. In reality, they were all equal, and J'onn was the one who held together that thin line of being so incredibly balanced. Wally wondered what it would be like if J'onn went away, and then shuddered at the thought.

Even though the thought of what would happen if Batman went away made him shudder a bit more.

 

**003\. Ends.**

It was all over as soon as they saw them. Superman destroyed them with his bare hands, with his eyes, and with his unbreakable will. Wonder Woman stood strong beside him, beside all of them, and used her strength to destroy them all, deflecting and attacking easily. Green Lantern floated in the sky and crushed them with a large green hand, with a hammer, with green tentacles that formed from nothing- just power. Hawkgirl leapt into the skies with a battle cry and tore through them with her mace, smattering them everywhere. He sped through their ranks, vibrated his fingers into them, and skittered around as a useful distraction.

J'onn was in the Watchtower, destroying their minds from a distance, able to do so much from so far away, his end never near for he was immortal in a land of mortals. He would come later and be even more useful after Wally had fallen from lack of sleep and food and after John had crumbled from broken bones.

Batman, of course, would remain resilient as he sliced and diced through them with power and control. As he moved gracefully from the shadows and broke them apart with his hands, as he swirled in his very human self and blew them up without a second thought.

All Wally could think was ' _Thank God they're robots.'_  The Justice League would never kill, and so an apocalypse, an End of the World brought on by robots was just about their favorite thing.

Of course, there would be other battles like this, other apocalypses, that wouldn't be so simple or easy to finish. Not everything was as simple as a bunch of robots.


End file.
